Crescendo
by Nessy2008
Summary: Él ama el verano. Ella lo odia. Él odia el invierno. Ella lo ama. El adora surfear. A ella ni se le ocurriría meterse en el mar. Dake viene a París a visitar a su madre cuando se encuentra con Sarah. Una chica gótica, artista y siete años menor que él. Es una marginada y no suele estar con la gente. Pese a sus diferencias, quiere conocerla, pero él no sabe qué secretos oculta ella.
1. Una buena inversión

**Antes que nada quiero decir que en esta historia pasan cinco años después de los acontecimientos de **_**No Merci, **_**ya que quiero hacer una serie de fanfics de **_**Amour Sucre/Corazón de Melón. **_**Es un**_** OCXDake. **_**Este es el 2º de la serie. Pero no os preocupéis, ya que este **_**fanfiction **_**se puede leer perfectamente de forma individual. Disfrutad de la historia.**

**Una buena inversión.**

**Dake**

Camino por las calles de _Montmartre_ deteniéndome de vez en cuando a mirar los escaparates y las tiendas de _souve__nirs_. Sigo caminando y me dirijo a la plaza llena de gente. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que vine a París y a veces no puedo evitar perderme y a cada rato tengo que preguntar con mi mal francés a alguien el camino de cualquier sitio. Triste.

La plaza está envuelta de cafés y creperías en los que la gente para a tomar un tentempié, si es que hay sitio. Rodeada de edificios del siglo no sé cuál, la plaza pertenecía a un municipio que se anexionó en París en mil ochocientos y algo, según mi padrastro. No lo dijo exactamente con esas palabras pero algo así dijo.

Situada a pocos metros de la basílica del Sagrado Corazón, el lugar siempre está lleno de artistas y bohemios que exponen y venden sus obras, así como de dibujantes que asaltan al turista -habitualmente femenino- para ofrecer sus servicios y hacer un retrato rápido.

Algunas veces se me suelen acercar dibujantes –todas mujeres- con lápiz y papel y me piden que pose, cosa que educadamente digo que no. Odio posar. Hoy afortunadamente por lo que veo no pasa eso. Este lugar está tan lleno de turistas que seguramente no tendrán tiempo para respirar de tanta gente que pide que les pinten.

Sigo caminando mirando por los alrededores hasta que me detengo y los veo. En un lugar apartado, unos dibujos colgados en un corcho encima de un caballete hacen compañía a una chica pelirroja vestida de negro dibujando un retrato tranquilamente a una señora joven de aspecto de mujer simpática, aunque a mí me transmite tal aura de desesperación que en un futuro la veo destinada a tener muchos gatos.

Me acerco y miro detenidamente los dibujos. ¡Joder! ¡Son geniales! Hay varios dibujos hechos con acuarelas que representaban la Torre Eiffel. Al lado de ellos hay un papelito pequeño donde pone el precio: 15€.

Luego hay fotocopias de otros dibujos hechos por lo que a mí me parece con una tableta de esas para pintar por ordenador. Lo sé porque la novia de mi primo es ilustradora y le encanta el arte digital.

Son tres. Cada uno a 2 €. Uno representa como a una especie de ángel justiciero con una espada en la mano. Es precioso, a pesar de tener la túnica blanca manchada de sangre. El segundo es lo que me parece un bosque encantado con hadas y el tercero es una especie de hada gótica en un cementerio con una corona de espinas en la cabeza. Tétrico, pero bonito. Cada uno de los personajes que pintó está muy bien logrado. Todos los dibujos de aquel corcho muestran en la esquina inferior derecha una firma bonita y estilizada.

Me doy la vuelta y veo como la chica pinta a la señora. Tiene el pelo ondulado y del color de las zanahorias y su piel es blanca como el papel, en contraste con la mía, que soy moreno, cosa que agradezco a mi amado sol australiano.

Me fijo en el dibujo que está haciendo. Al parecer está tan concentrada que no se da cuenta que estoy a su lado.

Tiene una manera delicada y fluida de dibujar. Ha captado el rostro de la mujer a la perfección. Me quedo un rato mirándola. A menudo coge la goma y borra algún fallo microscópico, en su vano intento de buscar la belleza en aquel rostro de piel seca y lleno de pecas de aquella señora. Artistas.

Tiene la espalda encorvada de dibujar sosteniendo el bloc de dibujo en el regazo. Pobrecita. Seguramente lleva horas sentada en ese taburete y ahora tendrá el culo más plano que una tabla de planchar, aunque a ella parece no importarle.

Al cabo de un rato termina. La verdad es que a la señora la había clavado. Le dice algo a la mujer mientras firma el dibujo con esa firma que hace parecer a la mía un vulgar tachón. Lo único que llego a entender es "_Euros"_. Los números en francés no los consigo dominar. Que les den.

La señora le da el dinero, dice un seco "_merci" _y se va.

La chica guarda el dinero en su cartera y se me ocurre una idea descabellada. Me acerco sigilosamente por detrás y le susurro al oído un sencillo, educado y sensual _"Bonjour"._

Ella pega un sobresalto, se gira y al verme se pone la mano en el pecho, aliviada de que no sea un violador o algo parecido. Una ola de culpabilidad me invade el cuerpo. No era mi intención asustarla.

Me siento en el taburete y le digo con el poco francés que sé que me pinte.

Ella asiente, aunque por sus ojos azules no puedo evitar ver un atisbo de miedo. Al parecer esta es de las tímidas.

Cojo el cierre de mi sudadera, me lo bajo un poco y le señalo con el dedo una tabla de surf que me cuelga del cuello, dándole a entender que quiero que me lo dibuje.

Ella asiente otra vez, agacha la cabeza y se pone a dibujar. Constantemente ella la levanta y me mira fijamente durante unos segundos. Luego continúa. Me quedo mirándola. Su pálida piel contrasta con su ropa negra. No lleva accesorios ni maquillaje, ni falta que le hacen. La chica es mona. Por sus dibujos, la mochila de Jack Skellington que está a su lado y su ropa creo que la chica es gótica.

Sigo mirándola, a pesar de que marzo es un mes donde en esta ciudad todavía hace un frío de cojones, la chica va tapada como si fuera a haber un vendaval. Lleva un suéter grueso de cuello alto y un abrigo que le llega hasta las rodillas, adornados con unos pantalones de terciopelo granate y unas botas de cuero con cadenas. Viva la libertad de expresión.

Sigo mirándola. Me gusta verla dibujar. Cada vez que me mira me fijo en su rostro. Ya no parece asustada. Pero su rostro es serio y no transmite nada. No hay sentimiento alguno en su mirada. Es como si estuviera incómoda con el mundo que la rodea. No puedo evitar pensar en lo pálida y delgada que está, haciendo que me pregunte qué estilo de vida puede tener.

Al cabo de un rato –que se me pasa volando- la chica termina.

-_Do you speak English_? –pregunta con un marcado acento mientras me tiende el dibujo. Se ha dado cuenta de que soy extranjero.

-Si, hablo inglés –contesto.

-Son treinta euros –me dice, como si fuera lo más barato del mundo.

Alucino con el precio. Quiero decirle "¡y una leche voy a pagar treinta euros por un trozo de papel pintado!"

Pero me fijo en sus manos llenas de callosidades y luego en sus cansados ojos del color del mar, y como si fuera controlado por control remoto, acerco la mano al bolsillo de mis vaqueros y saco la cartera mientras pienso "cabrón, cabrón, cabrón".

Además, tengo que pagarle. Debí habérmelo imaginado. Si hace un rato me cobraron cinco _eurazos_ por una maldita lata de Fanta en una cafetería, ya me podía haber hecho una idea lo que costaría un retrato hecho a mano.

Saco el dinero y se lo doy. Le doy las gracias y me alejo. No sé por qué, pero es la primera vez que me alejo de una desconocida sin pedirle su número. Las góticas no son mi tipo, pero la chica es agradable a la vista. Está bien para pasar el rato, a pesar de su delgadez y su piel pálida.

Me paro y miro el dibujo. ¡Coño! Es como si la tía me hubiese hecho una foto. Los contornos son delicados pero bien definidos, el sombreado es sencillo, con sus toques justos de profundidad. Me ha dibujado sonriente. Esta chica tiene talento. Me giro y me la encuentro hablando con un chico de más o menos mi edad. Me resulta familiar. Es como si lo hubiese visto antes. También va de negro, pero su ropa es como de otra época. Intento enfocar más la vista y veo que unos mechones verdes adornan su pelo plateado.

El chico le dice algo y los dos se ríen. Que monos.

Me alejo decidido a irme a casa de mi madre. Si sigo mirándoles fijamente como lo hago durante más tiempo voy a parecer un psicópata.

El estómago se me contrae. Esos chicos se rieron con esa risa boba que solo tienen las parejas o los amigos de toda la vida.

Soy afortunado porque tengo amigos leales y una familia que me quiere. Y a mi padrastro…

Pero no he tenido mucha suerte en el amor. Antes tuve dos novias. Ahora mi vida amorosa consiste en salir por ahí donde me apetece, ligarme a una chica cuando me apetece y acostarme con ella porque me apetece. Luego a los "te quiero" y a los "no puedo vivir sin ti" que les den. No es que no crea en el amor y eso. Es simplemente que ahora no me apetece meterme en una relación _sentimentaloide_.

Mientras camino me acuerdo del dibujo que me hizo aquella pelirroja y sonrío. Luego me acuerdo del dinero perdido y se me va la sonrisa. Dios mío, que vida más cara. Vuelvo a mirar el dibujo. Sí que soy guapo. He hecho una buena inversión. Me fijo en la firma que tiene en la esquina. El nombre de la piba que me hizo esto y se quedó con mis treinta euros es Sarah.

**Hola qué tal?! Soy Nessy **

**Qué os ha parecido el capi? Os gusta? ¿qué creéis que le pasará a Sarah? ¿Cuál será su secreto? Si alguien adivina algo porfa que lo comente!**

**Dejen sugerencias, digan si hay algo que escribí mal, opiniones… soy abierta a estas cosas **

**Un besote. **

**Por cierto, si alguien tiene algún dato importante sobre el sistema educativo francés pies, sería de mucha ayuda.**


	2. Al otro lado de la puerta

**¡Aquí va el segundo capítulo de Crescendo, el segundo de mis fic de Amour Sucre! en este capítulo se desvela uno de los secretos de Sarah. Disfrutadlo.**

**Al otro lado de la puerta.**

**Sarah**

Cojo los dibujos que no he vendido junto con los precios y los meto en una carpeta grande, tamaño DIN-A3. Después cojo la mochila y el caballete. Ya le devolví los taburetes prestados a mi querida ex abuelastra _madame _Silvie, o como yo suelo llamarla cariñosamente, "_grammy"_. Cuando se los devolví, ella me pidió que le diera saludos a mi madre. A pesar de que mamá se separó de mi padrastro hace tres años, sigue manteniendo el contacto con su antigua suegra y de vez en cuando me acompaña a hacerle una visita. Vive en un edificio no muy lejos de la zona. Como yo, también es artista y suele dibujar retratos a la gente aquí, en _Montmartre_. Hoy me siento orgullosa de la pequeña fortuna que he ganado haciendo retratos.

Todavía estoy nerviosa por el susto que me dio el chico rubio de antes. Espero no tener que volver a verlo.

Miro la hora en el móvil, pronto se hará de noche. Hace como dos horas que se fue Lisandro. Poco después de que se fuera aquel cliente que casi hace que me dé un ataque, apareció mi mejor amigo de la nada. Hablamos un rato y después tuvo que marcharse porque había quedado con Castiel a hacer unos recados.

Conecto los cascos al móvil que tengo metido en el bolsillo de mi pantalón granate y me los pongo. Me quedo un rato mirando las distintas canciones de _heavy metal _que tengo, y escojo primero una llamada _Utopía, _de uno de mis grupos favoritos: _Épica._

Me encanta la música. Mis géneros favoritos son el _metal gótico, power metal, metal _sinfónico y el _metal_ en general. Aunque también me gusta escuchar de vez en cuando canciones que no son _metal_, como cualquiera de _rock_, _emo, _alguna _pop_, música clásica…

Me alejo de la plaza llena de turistas, me dirijo hasta la basílica del _Sacré Coeur_ y me monto en el funicular que tiene cerca, un pequeño tren de dos cabinas, que da servicio al barrio de _Montmartre_. Noventa segundos después el funicular desciende hasta la base de la colina donde se encuentra el barrio y me bajo.

Camino hasta la estación de metro, bajo las escaleras y sigo hasta la terminal. El metro que tengo que coger sale en unos minutos.

Estando ya en el andén, saco uno de los _tickets _que me he comprado cuando vine a _Montmartre _y espero a que llegue el metro, que no tarda mucho en llegar. Me ajusto el cierre del abrigo. Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que pillé un resfriado el día después de coger el metro. Me subo y me siento en uno de los asientos. No muy lejos de donde estoy sentada, puedo ver a un hombre con cara de persona agradable tocando el acordeón. Paro la música y me bajo los cascos. Hay gente a la que no le gustan este tipo de cosas, pero a mí sí. Me encanta escuchar la música de los artistas callejeros que suelo encontrarme, y cuando tengo dinero en metálico, les suelo dejar uno o dos euros.

Disfruto de la música y cuando termina me levanto, saco una moneda de un euro del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón y se lo dejo en el estuche que el hombre tiene a su lado. Me da las gracias, voy otra vez a sentarme y me adentro otra vez en el mundo del acordeón.

El viaje en el metro se me pasa volando.

Me pongo los cascos y salgo. Cruzo el pasillo, me compro un _ticket_ y me dirijo a otro andén. El caballete y la mochila empiezan a pesarme. Mientras espero me quedo mirando unos minutos los posters de anuncios y estrenos de películas. No hay nada que me interese. Suspiro con solo recordar que todavía me queda un largo paseo y que cuando llegue a casa tengo que asegurarme de que mi madre no se ha metido en líos.

Dios, dame paciencia. Te pido esto, porque si te pido fuerza, la mato.

La cabeza me da vueltas y me siento cansada y débil.

Oigo el sonido del metro, me doy la vuelta y cuando la puerta se abre, entro.

...

Giro la llave en la cerradura y abro la puerta. Al entrar en la sala, cierro la puerta con llave y enciendo la luz. El apartamento, situado en el _Boulevard St. Michel_, es pequeño, pero cálido y acogedor. Las paredes son blancas, la sala, decorada con muebles de madera, conecta con la cocina. La cocina está equipada con electrodomésticos plateados y una encimera de granito con cuatro taburetes altos alrededor.

La gente que me conoce cree que soy una chica rara y particular, pero con una vida feliz y normal. Si las personas solo supieran lo que pasa al otro lado de la puerta…

Dejo el caballete, la carpeta y la mochila en el suelo y me acerco al sofá gris donde está tumbada mi madre. Justo donde la dejé. Esta mañana me levanté temprano y cuando me fui a _Montmartre_, mi madre estaba tal como está ahora, sólo que ya no está despierta y viendo las noticias.

Es una mujer pálida, delgada y de pelo medio largo y canoso. Le he dicho mil veces que se lo tiñe, pero dice que le da pereza. A pesar de tener casi cincuenta y siete años y el pelo gris, su rostro es el de una mujer de unos cuarentaicinco años. Está dormida, con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, cubierta con una manta azul marina y un cuenco medio lleno de palomitas reposa en el suelo, encima de la alfombra azul claro. Al frente del sofá, la tele está encendida. Cojo el mando que yace al lado del cuenco y la apago.

Menos mal que está dormida. Es tardísimo. De haber estado despierta me habría montado tal berrinche que habría tenido que coserle la boca para que no pusiera el grito en el cielo. Ella no comprende por qué me gusta ir a _Montmartre_, que está lejos, a vender mis dibujos y retratos. Por más que intento explicarle que allí vive la abuela, que es la cuna de los artistas y bohemios, nunca lo comprende. Nunca me comprende.

Desde pequeña siempre he sabido que mi madre tenía una enfermedad, pero hasta hace cuatro o cinco años no sabía lo que era realmente. No me había dado cuenta de la importancia que tiene ser bipolar. A causa de eso tuvo que dejar su trabajo y está jubilada. Ahora subsistimos gracias a las pensiones de mi padre. Cada cierto tiempo mi madre entra en una depresión y cambia de personalidad radicalmente. Un día está feliz y al momento empieza a insultarme, a hacerme sentir mal y a amenazarme. Muchas veces no encuentro la manera de que entienda cosas básicas y lógicas, y varias veces intenta manipularme. Me da mucha pena lo que le pasa y cada vez que la veo así sufro, porque la quiero. Cada vez estoy más preocupada y me siento muy sola. Ya no sé si las cosas que me dice son verdad o mentira. No me gusta pararme a pensar sobre su enfermedad porque me deprimo y me pongo a llorar. Mi padrastro siempre estaba con ella. Antes de que se separaran, me preguntaba cómo era posible que estuvieran juntos después de como lo trataba en varias ocasiones, hasta que él se cansó y la dejó. Tengo miedo de pensar que yo pueda ser como ella. Siempre me dicen "eres igual que tu madre" y, cuando lo hacen, pienso en su enfermedad. Me da pánico ser bipolar.

Alejo esos pensamientos de mi mente, ilumino la estancia con el móvil y cojo el cuenco de palomitas. El médico suele decirme que tengo que llevar una dieta sana y equilibrada, acorde con mi estado de salud, pero ahora estoy demasiado cansada y no me apetece cocinar. Le doy un beso a mi madre en la frente y me voy a su cuarto. Las paredes y el estilo de los muebles son como los de la sala. Un cuadro decora la pared blanca donde está la cabecera de la cama. Abro el cajón de su mesilla de noche, temiéndome lo peor. Efectivamente. No me equivoqué. Veo los medicamentos que tenía que tomarse en estos días y me doy cuenta de que como siempre, me ha mentido.

Mi madre suele dejar la medicación con mucha facilidad. Me miente. Dice que se la toma pero luego descubro que no es así. Pocas son las veces que confiesa que lo deja pero ahora sé con certeza de que no la toma, y claro, cuando pasa este tipo de cosas intento controlar mi ansiedad porque hay veces en que ya no puedo más. Tengo dieciséis años y a veces siento que me hago vieja, cuidando de una niña grande.

Cuando tiene sus fases depresivas, es más fácil convencerla de que tome su medicación, pero hay veces en las que tengo que llamar a mi padre para que me ayude. Sin embargo, una vez se encuentra mejor y está de buen humor, no hay nada que hacer, por mucho que le expliquemos _grammy_, mi padre, mi hermano y yo las ventajas que conlleva. Es como si fuera la única de la familia que no se da cuenta de que está enferma.

**Buenas! Que os ha parecido! Menuda madre tiene Sarah. Como se las desenvolverá con su doble vida? Y qué papel jugará Dake en el próximo capítulo?**

**Dejen sugerencias, digan si hay algo que escribí mal, opiniones… soy abierta a estas cosas **

**Un besote. **

**Por cierto, si alguien tiene algún dato importante sobre el sistema educativo francés, sería de mucha ayuda.**

**Grammy es diminutivo de **_**grand-mère, que significa abuela. **_


	3. Pensamientos en la oscuridad

**Pensamientos en la oscuridad **

**Dake**

-Es bonito. ¿Quién te lo ha hecho?

-Ni puta idea –contesto dejando en la mesa de madera que está delante del sofá una botella de cerveza-. Lo único que sé es que se llama Sarah y dibuja que te cagas.

Miah, mi prima, lanza un resoplido.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero... ¿en serio no sabes quién es?

-No. Sólo la vi una vez en_Montmartre, _dibujando a la gente. Me gustó como lo hacía y le pedí que me hiciera un retrato.

-Entonces debió de costarte un pastizal.

Suspiro. Esta chica sí que sabe como deprimirme.

-No me lo recuerdes –cojo la cerveza y le doy otro sorbo, sintiendo el líquido frío deslizándose por mi garganta-. ¿Y sabes lo que es más acojonante? Que la chica es un bebé. Cuando la vi me pareció que tenía como dieciséis años.

Ella chasquea la lengua.

-Pues yo tengo veintidós putos años y lo único que se dibujar son gatos.

-Pues yo ni eso –digo mientras dirigimos la vista al partido de fútbol que están dando en la tele.

Pasan como diez minutos viendo como los jugadores corren a por la pelota y no me entero ni de un cuarto de lo que dice el narrador. Todo lo que entiendo son palabras y frases sueltas. ¿Por qué coño hablarán tan rápido los franceses?

-Por cierto, se me olvidó preguntarte una cosa –le digo mientras poso la mirada en su cara alargada rodeada por una mata de rizos de color miel-. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

Ella me mira con sus ojos verdes, igual que los míos. Los ojos verdes y el pelo rubio siempre han caracterizado a nuestra familia. Si alguien ve a una persona de pelo rubio y ojos verdes surfeando en _Chinaman's Beach_, puede dar por sentado de que es un Jones. Él único que no tiene los ojos verdes es mi tío Boris, que heredó los ojos azules de su madre. Miah, su hija, heredó los ojos verdes de nuestro abuelo

-¡Puf! En su nube rosa como siempre.

-Que raro –respondo con ironía.

Seguimos viendo el partido. No me interesa mucho el fútbol, pero a Miah le encanta. En cambio yo prefiero el surf, un deporte que también le gusta a ella.

El partido me aburre. Cojo el dibujo que me hizo la tal Sarah y lo miro. Los trazos del lápiz me recuerdan a ella. Ha pasado una semana desde aquella vez que posé para que me dibujara. Ayer fui otra vez a _Montmartre _por si la veía otra vez pero nada. Había preguntado a algunos artistas que frecuentaban el lugar que si la conocían y con qué frecuencia suele venir, pero me dijeron que pocas veces viene. Como mucho dos o tres veces al mes. Decidí verla otra vez porque la chica es interesante. Durante toda la semana no he podido evitar pensar en aquellos ojos celestes vacíos, como si hubiesen perdido luz. Parecía la persona más triste que había conocido en mi vida.

Ahora mismo tengo una sensación en el estómago que no me gusta nada. Pasado mañana cogeré un avión y me volveré a Australia. He venido a París para ver a mi tío; mi prima; mi padrastro, Damien; pero sobre todo a mi madre. Es a la que más echaba de menos y tenía muchas ganas de verla. Antes me hacía más ilusión venir. País nuevo, cosas nuevas que ver, aprender un nuevo idioma, francesas… Ahora cuando vengo a esta ciudad mamá ocupa la mayor parte de mi mente. La quiero tanto…

En cuanto a mi hermano, Jonathan, está yendo a la universidad haciendo la carrera de ingeniería y si visitara París más veces como hago yo, descuidaría sus estudios. Esta es una de las razones por las que mamá y Damien suelen venir a visitarnos.

Ella se casó hace seis años con mi padrastro y se mudó a su casa. Ellos nos ofrecieron a Jonathan y a mí la oportunidad de vivir con ellos también, pero no quería dejar Sidney y las playas en las que nos criamos mi hermano y yo encima de nuestras tablas de surf.

No quería dejar Australia.

Afortunadamente, mamá, que es tan buena, lo entendió, y nos dejó a cargo de Charmaine, nuestra tía.

Ahora las veces que veo a mi madre se reducen a simples visitas que acaban guardadas en forma de fotos en mi ordenador o pegadas en el tablón de mi cuarto.

Ahora me encuentro en el sofá de su casa viendo la tele con mi prima, que vino a vernos, mandando saludos de parte de su padre, el hermano de mamá. Boris siempre había querido irse a vivir a París, así que cuatro años después de que su esposa muriera al dar a luz a Miah, se vino aquí, coincidiendo en que casi veinte años después mi madre vendría también a iniciar una nueva vida con su nuevo marido. Ironías de la vida…

Hoy mi madre se ha ido de cita romántica con Damien. Ya casi es la una, así que imagino que no tardará en llegar.

Las veces en las que he estado con mi madre esta última semana me las he pasado comiéndome el tarro pensando en una desconocida a la que no volveré a ver y que seguramente ahora ni sabe que existo. Dejo el dibujo en la mesa y la cerveza en la mesa y me levanto.

-¿Adónde vas?

Me giro y la miro.

-A hacer la maleta.

-¿Por qué no la dejas para mañana?

-No quiero dejarlo todo para el último momento. Solo haré una parte. Termino el resto mañana.

-¿Te ayudo?

Me encojo de hombros.

-Si quieres.

Ella se levanta y me sigue hasta la habitación de invitados, lugar que se convierte en mi cuarto cada vez que vengo.

…

Ya duchado y con el pijama puesto, una camiseta y unos pantalones grises de cuadros, me tumbo en la cama. Mamá y su marido todavía no han llegado. ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

En cambio, Miah se ha quedado en el sofá donde estábamos sentados antes. Después de ayudarme con la maleta, como buen caballero que soy, le dije que se quedara en la habitación de invitados y yo me quedaría en el sofá. Ella lo malinterpretó y casi me rompe la botella de cerveza en la cabeza porque creyó que estaba siendo machista al decirle que una dama como ella no debería quedarse ahí.

Y mi última novia cortó conmigo porque no le abrí la puerta del taxi…

Cruzo los brazos por detrás de la cabeza en la almohada y me quedo mirando el techo casi negro por la oscuridad. A través de la ventana llega un poco de luz de luna que apenas ilumina la habitación.

La habitación de invitados es pequeña pero espaciosa, decorada con muebles de madera.

El apartamento de mi padrastro, situado en el _Boulevard St. Michel,_ es grande y espacioso. Está decorado con muebles antiguos pero de buen gusto, que le dan un toque acogedor al sitio; en el balcón las vistas son de putísima madre…

Si. El lugar es bonito. Bueno, Damien es un hematólogo con años de experiencia que gana más dinero de lo que yo ganaré en toda mi vida, y a mamá no le va mal en su trabajo como periodista para _Le Parisien._

Entonces, debería estar feliz pero, me siento triste. Quiero que mamá sea feliz, pero muchas veces se me hace duro vivir separados.

Intento conciliar el sueño, pero no puedo. Ha sido una semana divertida. He podido ver a mi otra familia; He hecho turismo, aunque ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces visité las calles de París; he practicado francés, a pesar de ser un coñazo…

A la mente me viene la imagen de Sarah. No puedo evitar preguntarme que estará haciendo ahora. Seguramente estará durmiendo. Fijo la vista en la mesilla de noche que tengo al lado, donde encima está el dibujo. De todas las veces que vengo a París, siempre me llevo algún recuerdo de vuelta para amigos y familiares, y alguno que otro para mí. Pero sinceramente yo creo que este es el mejor. Había sido bonito poder ver a Sarah, pero eso es todo. No la volveré a ver. Ella seguirá con su vida y yo con la mía.

El corazón se me ilumina. Cuidaré el retrato como si fuera un tesoro. Un tesoro fruto de una semana genial. No sé por qué coño pienso estas cosas por una desconocida, pero sean cual sea los problemas que tiene, espero que los solucione. Si algún día la llego a encontrar, cosa que dudo, me gustaría verla sonreír.

Cierro los ojos. Ten una vida feliz, Sarah.


	4. Adelanto

**Buenas. Soy Nessy, la autora Crescendo. quiero decir que como este es el segundo fanfiction de la saga de fanfic de corazón de melón que estoy escribiendo. Actualizaré cuando termine el primero, que se llama "No merci". Algunas pensarán "¿Y esta loca por qué escribió el segundo si el primero todavía no lo acabó? XD XD la respuesta es muy sencilla. Es que me encanta Dake y no pude resistirme. Para compensaros os voi a dar un adelanto del 4º capítulo. No está completo pero espero que os guste. **

**Sara**

Miro a mi padre en estado de shock. No puede estar hablando en serio.

-No –me limito a decir al cabo de unos segundos meneando ligeramente la cabeza.

-No era una pregunta.

-Me da igual –me encojo de hombros-. Si digo que no es no.

Pensar en irme es tentador. Ir a otro país y probar experiencias nuevas es algo interesante, pero… odio que mi padre me haga esto. ¡Australia! ¿¡Cómo puede enviarme a vivir a Australia!? Y precisamente a una ciudad donde por la mitad está rodeada de agua. Me estremezco. La sola idea de meterme en el mar me produce escalofríos. Por no hablar del factor mi familia –o al menos la mayor parte de ella- y los pocos amigos que tengo están aquí, en París.

Me horroriza imaginarme no poder ver a _Grammy_, Carmen, Castiel… pero sobre todo a Lysandro. El mejor amigo que tengo en este mundo. ¡Ni en sueños pienso marcharme!

-Sarah –dice papá con exasperación, agachando la cabeza y apoyándola en las manos-, por favor, escucha.

Sigo mirando a mi padre, que está sentado en un sillón grande de color gris. Aymé no dice nada. Tiene la cabeza gacha y los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Es como si estuviera avergonzado de algo o simplemente quiere evitarme.

-No voy a irme y punto –digo mientras cruzo los brazos y fulmino a papá con la mirada.

-¿¡Y que vas a hacer entonces!? –bajo la mirada, intimidada. Odio verle enfadado- ¿¡Te vas a quedar en ese piso cuidando de una loca con trastorno de personalidad mientras tú te consumes!?

Me quedo callada y sigo sin mirarle. No me gusta como ha llamado a mamá pero tiene razón.

-Mira –se relaja- sé que esto es duro, y más por lo que has pasado.

Lo miro y arqueo una ceja.

-No me digas.

-Pero no puedes seguir así. Tu vida pende de un hilo. Ya no eres la misma de antes. Ya ni siquiera sonríes. Antes lo hacías con más frecuencia, y eso que no estabas en condiciones de hacerlo- suspira.

Es cierto que no suelo sonreír. Las únicas veces que lo hago es cuando estoy con Lysandro. Él sí que sabe cómo sacarme una sonrisa.

Recapacito sobre lo que me acaba de decir. ¡Aghh! Y lo que más me molesta es que tiene razón. Me estoy consumiendo en ese piso. Cuando mis padres se separaron hace ocho años, le cedieron la custodia a mi madre. Antes de que le diagnosticaran bipolaridad. Cuando se la diagnosticaron, hace siete años, él podía haber pedido mi custodia, pero él sabía lo unida que estaba a mamá. Sabía que se me partiría el corazón si me separaba de ella, así que no lo hizo. Quería estar con ella. La quiero y no quería abandonarla en su estado.

-Tu hermana te echa de menos y a Bill no le importa que te quedes en su casa. De hecho ya te han preparado una habitación.


End file.
